tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Laputi
Origins Mother Stone The Mother Stone is responsible for the creation of the Laputi race. A mysterious heart gemstone the color of a bleeding ruby and the size of a city, the Mother Stone is a sentient rock that can telecommunicate with any creature when touched. The heart gemstone has an enormous amount of psychic energy, can pulse blasts of energy, and can manipulate magic at will. Over one thousand years ago, the stone was unearthed and disturbed by human miners, which prompted the creation of the Laputi people. Previously, hidden in the deep caverns of a forest, the heart gemstone had no need to manipulate its power, content in its sleep. Currently, the Mother Stone can support two hundred “Mother Born” children (see “The Two Hundred” in the “The Mother Stone” section below, after the “Laputi Race” section) but is fed by the essence of her children’s new generations. She is fed psychic energy when touched by the skin. The Laputi describe her voice as a husky song, following a lilting almost sorrowful tune that seeps into their hearts and minds. Music and dance is a very integral part of their culture, as it harkens back to their heritage, calling them back to the Mother’s voice. Some Laputi can even hear the songs of other “sleeping” gems (any jewels or stones, really, that aren’t sentient and enormous); every gem (based on their type) has their own tune, and each individual one has its own voice. Gemstones and Jewels As a symbol of their bond to The Mother Stone, the people of the gems – the Laputi – bear several different stones on their bodies. All Laputi have the same two gems on their bodies in order to power themselves: one on the center of their belly, in place of a belly button, which is called the stone of life and is integral to their existence; the other is in the middle of their brow called the mind stone which provides a source of energy necessary for their mental faculties to function and flourish. Both of these gems fluctuate in size, clarity, and color depending on the selections made by their parentage. A Laputi knows it is time to collect and integrate a new gem when their stone of life (in place of the belly button) emits a shining glow. When this glow occurs, it can occasionally bring with it a psychic rush of power, creating what is often mistaken as an unexpect breeze centering around and enveloping the Laputi. The decision to place a new gem on their bodies is one that is measured, as it cannot be undone. The choice in gem affects their new powers and can even develop new personality traits in growing Laputi. The Laputi gets to choose the placement, as well as the gem type, but there is a social precedent for where the gems are usually set, as a means of identifying their talents. It is not an obligation, but merely a custom that is commonly followed. The exchange of “I now know you,” and “I am known,” is colloquial phrase among the Laputi when disrobed in front of one another, as the placement and type of stones can act as a road map of their talents and personality. Magic wielders such as bards, clerics, druids, and wizards typically have gemstones and jewels on their foreheads, the backs of their hands, along the knuckles of their fingers, along their collarbone, and décolletage. Warriors and pursuers of strength such as fighters, paladins, and rangers often have gemstones on their palms, along their fore arms, upper arms, and the tops of their feet. Laputi who pursue more stealthy talents, such as thieves, have their gems hidden under their breasts, between their thighs, and cradled in the small of their back. Higher level Laputi have gems on their throats and on their sternum, but that is extremely rare and a sign of a very powerful person. Appearance Laputi are probably the most colorful race in Tirisea. They come in varying skin tones: a light, warm grey, charcoal grey, alabaster white, onyx black, speckled mica, rose, red, brown, and on rare occasions, purple, blue, and mossy green. Their skin is smooth, the texture of stone, but slightly warm as they do have blood. Laputi ears are slightly elongated, but not tipped like the elves. List of eye and hair color possibilities: blonde, yellow, deep orange, brilliant to dark red, copper, light to dark green, pearly white to silver, rosy pink, ammolite (shades of vibrant green, yellow, orange, and black), light to dark purple, amber brown, shades of grey, white, and black. Their bodies tend to be slim and lithe, but can vary in height and weight. If it weren’t for their colorful array of skin tone, hair and eye color, they could easily be mistaken for a human; that, and if they hid their mind stone under some stylish bangs or a heavy hood. Beauty ideals among the Laputi are garish in the eyes of other races. Color is what distinguishes them, as well as their body stones, and the vibrancy of these arrays is a vital aspect of their concept of beauty. For example, a red haired Elf/Human/Dwarf/etc would be better received by the Laputi than a brown haired one. Purple skinned orcs would be considered very attractive among the outside races, due to their skin tone. If one is more muted in tone and coloring, never fear! The Laputi can be seduced by clothing and jewelry, as well. If you dress in lush, complimenting colors, they’ll overlook your mundanity. The more colorful you are the prettier to Laputi. Don’t mix green and purple though – that’s a bad omen among them (see the enormous gem chart at the end of the document). Clothing tends to be loose and baggy, as well as modest, but not because the Laputi are body conscious – to the contrary, they are very enamored with anatomy – but rather because hiding their gems are to their advantage. Revealing body stones is a big deal and a sign of intimacy. Body Stones: Personality All Laputi have stones in their skin like settings in a ring, and each one of them can hover using the power of their stone of life. This gift is one bestowed by the essence of The Mother Stone who can float high above the surface when it desires. Laputi can hover a few inches off of the ground as a passive action, and can often sit, their legs curled under them, and then lift about a foot or two from the surface but that requires an active will. The Laputi use this ability to easily navigate their waterlogged city by using their hovering ability to easily propel themselves through the water. Some Laputi can even fly, but that is a rare talent. # Lapis Vitas VEE-tass: The Stone of Life. This is the stone that is in their belly, where a belly button would be. The parents select this stone. This stone (see gem chart all the way at the end of this document) determines their core personality. Cannot be changed. If broken, the Laputi dies. # Lapis Mervielle MUR-VEE: The Mind Stone. This stone is selected when the Laputi is about 2yrs old and determines their “default” mental setting; it also affects how the Laputi thinks and solves problems. Cannot be changed. If cracked, the Laputi could become insane or unstable. # Lapis Canti CAN-TEE: Body Stones. Refers to any additional stones apart from the two above. Accentuates and develops abilities, as well as influences personality, but not as much as vitas and mervielle. See Laputian Gems for reference. Motherborn “Motherborn” is a term among the Laputi that refer to a special part of the population – 200 Laputi, to be exact. These Laputi are considered upper class and more powerful, as they are made by the Mother Stone herself, and were not reproduced by a mated pair of Laputi. This process is difficult and different from the “natural” forms of reproduction, but both result in a living flesh-stone-and-blood being with their own will. The Mother Stone is only capable of bearing two hundred children at one time, and when one dies, she can elect to replace it or not. The Mother feeds her own psychic energy into a shard of her own body in order to create a child of her own. Flesh and living stone knit over this shard within The Mother Stone and, in time, produces an infantile or full grown Laputi depending on her wishes. The original “litter” of 200 Laputi came forth from the gem in the stage of adulthood or adolescence, in order to better protect The Mother, but in a time of peace, she often elects to birth infants. All Motherborns have a dark blood-red stone in their bellies, often mistaken for rubies by the unaware, except there is a star-shaped shine to them that only heart stones produce. Those that are Motherbon are often “Tended” by other Motherborns and parented by the whole community, as they are seen as the most precious gift, a symbol of their heritage and prosperity. For more information on Motherborn Laputi, please view the “The Mother Stone” section and read the part labeled “The Two Hundred.” Reproduction Sexual activity between the Laputi focuses more on the exchange in energies between the lovers, as the transfer elicits pleasurable vibrations along the skin. Intercourse is not limited as an exchange between mated pairs, but sexual pleasure can be exchanged to display their deep connection to another and it is not only restricted to romantic endeavors, but can also be a bonding technique between friends. There is no fear in unwanted pregnancies, as a Laputi needs more than fluids to make offspring, though that is part of it. Without the other steps, though, a Laputi will not be with child. The Laputi do not have a societal expectation of sexual identity, as their procreation is unusual, and can be performed between any combinations of the sexes, and the hosts for the offspring can be male or female. Because of this, “gender” and “sex” are very abstract ideals in Laputa, and are generally fluid. The only necessary elements for procreation is a mated pair, fluids (vaginal or semen), and gemstones. The Laputi know who the other half of their pair is because their gems gleam and shine in their presence, called Vos or simply “the bond.” This physical manifestation of the lifelong bond may be displayed immediately, upon meeting or “at first sight,” or it could happen long after their introduction to one another. The magic of the pairings still remains largely mysterious to the crystal people. When they touch, their gems shimmer and a mysterious wind erupts around them in a column, and inside only the minds of the newly bonded pair begins a song, a perfect rhythm of both their temperaments and the new couple begin to sing a song completely of their own spontaneous making. Once paired, the Laputi can mate, connecting their bodies and minds to one another in order to procreate. The crystal people consider procreation to be a very serious gift, given to them by The Mother, and not to be used lightly; therefore, mated pairs only procreate after much deliberation, as the process is certain to be deadly for one of them. Having children is not a matter of levity for the Laputi. They must collect precious gemstones before they begin the ritual, as the stones are integral to giving the children life. Without it, the process will fail. The more valuable (strength/clarity/color) the gem or jewel, the greater chances of success, as well as the quality of the stone determining the child’s overall life force (strength/magic ability/life span). Each stone has different properties and effects, and is considered heavily between the parents, which are referred to as: the Mother and Tender. Often mated pairs will venture out into the world beyond Laputa in search of the right stones for their future children, enjoying what will be their final times together as a couple. In a mated pair, no matter their individual genders, they have a Tender and a Mother. The Mother will carry the children and birth them, dying in the process, whereas the Tender will raise the children. The Mother can be male or female; procreation is less about gender and sexuality as it is the complete melding of personalities and minds between the mated pair. Once impregnated, the Mother will have a number of gems that will be imbedded into his or her belly to indicate the number of children they seek to produce. If there is a miscarriage, the Mother has a chance for survival, but it is still a difficult process that channels all of their life energy and could still prove fatal. The Mother will carry what will be the next generation for six to twelve months depending on the amount of individual offspring in the litter. It is more advantageous to try for multiple children, as they need to replace the lost Mothers and help the population grow; this also makes the pregnancy longer and safer, raising their chances of producing healthier children. This is often the preferred method for the couple, as they can spend more time with one another before the eventual loss. To be a Mother is a great honor among the Laputi, as it is a role of sacrifice: once the Mother is ready to give birth, her gem in her belly emits a bright glow and bathes the other stones in its life and light – this is the transfer of life and psychic energy from the Mother to the children inside of their body. The “embryo” stones that are successful will then shine in a corresponding light, and sink into the skin, disappearing from view. The Mother will curl in on his, or her, self and cradle their shining belly, gently pulling the new infants forth from his/her stone of life. Infantile Laputi are much smaller than the babies of other races, fitting in the palms of the hand. The Mother breathes over them once more, siphoning the last of her energies into their small bodies, and dies once she/he has emptied themselves. The infants have their single gems in their bellies, which glow and emit surges of power as they cry, thus making the Tenders job all the more important. The Tender’s job has now begun. The Tender will take the children and hold them for a minimum of eight hours, skin to skin, to ensure that they receive enough energy to take hold of their own gems of life. After this time, the Tender then performs the funeral rights for their now departed partner. The stones are carefully removed from the Mother’s body, to later be made into a necklace for the Tender to wear as a memorial and as a symbol of their devotion and commitment to their new family, or the gems will be saved and passed onto their children. The departed Laputi will be buried in the Catacombs. The Tender can take heart in one fact: their partner is not truly gone. Their children not only have the blood of the Mother in them, but also a part of their consciousness and personality which will remain a part of them forever, allowing the Mothers to live on for many, many generations. The Tender will care for the children’s rearing until they are ten years of age, when they will be sent to the Crystal Academy to learn. Aging and Health The Tender sees to the infants feeding, care, and growth. At about two years of age, their rubies will glow profusely, signaling the next stage of development. It is then that the Tender must seek out yet another gem for each of their offspring. Once placed on their foreheads, the gem will become a part of them and their mental faculties will begin growing into sentience. The greater the quality means the higher the chances of increased abilities. Once each Laputi child has a gem of the mind, their growth rapidly increases and the Tender’s job becomes less of a caretaker and more of a teacher. The Laputi are powered by the ephemeral essence of The Mother Stone and have a lifespan like that of the Elves. The Living Stones could survive hundreds of years without casualty in safe conditions. Once they reach adulthood in their 17th year of life, their aging slows and allows them to look young for many more decades than that of humans. Their belly gem is incredibly important to them, and if it becomes cracked or damaged, it could prove fatal, much the same as a blow to the heart would be for a human. Their forehead gem is also very important, but it would not be fatal – if their mind gem is cracked or damaged, the Laputi in question could devolve into mental instability, insanity, or even brain dead. When these two important gems are damaged, the injured Laputi become wards of the Mother’s House, a sanctuary of clerics who perform and perfect practices of healing, as well as study the mysteries of the heart stone. As an adult Laputi, all must serve the most precious task to all Living Stones, and tend to The Mother Stone for a minimum of two years. The Laputi must feed The Mother Stone with their essence, sharing their life energy with hers. Every Laputi is encouraged to touch the mother and learn from her thousands of years of accumulated wisdom. When they touch the Mother Stone with bare skin, whether they are Mother Born or of the new lines, the Mother’s voice leaks into their consciousness and speaks to them. Every Laputi touches her at least once a year, on the annual holiday The Harvest of Hearts Laputi NPC Creation Look At least one brightly colorful detail (skin/eye/hair) and usually two more muted ones; it is very rare to have a very garishly colored Laputi, but not improbable. Names Rubeus, Leilani, Ammerine, Gustus, Rellando, Jhanda, Belba, Taran, etc. (usually a variation of gem and stone inspired names). Stones The two most influential stones are the stone of life and the mind stone. The stone of life will be the core of their persona, the mind stone a secondary aspect, and all other stones will vary in potency, but they’ll never equal the core effects’ strength. The stone of life is effectively their personality, whereas the mind stone is their “default” mental state. Pick a stone, perhaps at random, and another, and BOOM you have their basic personality already constructed. Category:Races